


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #021 - Mutual Masturbation

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [21]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ranmaru wants to suck some dick, but Ren would rather play fifty sexy questions. Just how many will they manage to get through?
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 13





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #021 - Mutual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> no shit I tried five different prompts for these two before nabbing this one from nsfw otptober list.

Ranmaru stepped into his bedroom to see his boyfriend sitting up in his bed with his attention on the phone in his hand. Ren was only wearing one of Ranmaru’s oversized sweaters with a shoulder exposed and a pair of boxer briefs, his hair was tied up into a ponytail as well. He was so focused on whatever he was looking at on his phone that he didn’t notice Ranmaru sliding in besides him on the bed and let out a small noise when those warm lips hit his neck.

It was so rare for Ren to sleep in his own room just a couple doors down since they’d started dating a few weeks ago. Ranmaru thought he preferred sleeping alone for the longest time, but when you had a man as hot as Ren by your side every night to fuck? Ranmaru would be insane to reject that, plus maybe he did like the cuddles and affections Ren would smother him with.

Ranmaru’s hand was quick to slide up Ren’s thigh to grope at his crotch while his lips continued to kiss and suck at his neck. A hand was in his silver, soft spikes within seconds and gently pulled his head up for a kiss. His tongue delved into Ren’s mouth as his hand steadily worked his boyfriend up to full hardness, Ranmaru had a single thing in mind right now and that involved Ren’s dick down his throat. 

“Ran...” Ren breathed out as he spread his fingers along Ranmaru’s bare chest, “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“Eh?” Ranmaru gave squeeze to Ren’s clothed cock, “I had other plans in mind, namely sucking you off.”

“That is quite the irresistible offer,” Ren said, “but... I’m in the mood for something different. I really want to watch you and in turn you can watch me~” 

“...fine,” Ranmaru wasn’t in the mood to persist as he sat back and stretched his legs out. Ren mirrored his position as he was sitting back against the pillows and their legs crossed over each other. Ranmaru slipped a hand into his pajama pants as Ren picked up his phone once more and Ranmaru’s eyebrow rose at the action, did Ren intend to take pictures too?

Ren had a small, sly smile on his lips that Ranmaru had come to easily recognize after years of working and cohabiting with the man, of course he was up to something. Ren lifted the sweater just a bit to give Ranmaru a glimpse at his tanned abs as his hand was soon diving into his underwear to stroke at his cock too. While Ranmaru was still thirsty for a taste of that cock, he did love and greatly appreciated the view of Ren touching himself.

“What’s your favorite part of my body?” Ren asked as he glanced up from the phone.

“Are we going to play fifty fuckin’ questions while jerking off?” Ranmaru said with a click of his tongue, “and your dick, obviously.”

“Ran, be serious,” Ren cutely pouted as Ranmaru rolled his eyes in response, “think of this as a way to get to know each other more~ and we can take turns asking questions.”

“Alright, alright,” Ranmaru let out a small sigh as that pout quickly turned into a smug smile that made his stomach flutter, “...your mouth. You give great blowjobs.”

Ren opened his mouth to say something when Ranmaru spoke up again, “and your voice is pretty fuckin’ hot. You could read the dictionary to me and I could probably solely get off on that.”

“Oh,” Ren visibly perked up, “should we give that a try now?”

“No,” Ranmaru flatly responded as his hand gave a long, slow stroke to his shaft, “and you?”

“Mmm... your ears,” Ren said as Ranmaru’s eyes drifted down to watch his hand, “it’s so cute when they turn bright red from when I kiss them or lick them... or when you’re horny.”

“You would pick that,” Ranmaru murmured with slightly warmed cheeks as he reached forward with his other hand to take the phone from Ren. He quietly grumbled about the amount of questions there were on this web page as he scrolled through before picking one, “where’s ya’ favorite spot to be touched?”

Ren was quiet for a moment as he thought on it while dragging his thumb over the tip of his cock, Ranmaru had to swallow the urge to lick away at the precum there, “my thighs, especially when you bite and scratch them hard enough to leave a mark. I always love seeing them the next morning.”

“Noted,” Ranmaru said with a smirk as those words went straight to his cock, “I’m pretty much good with your hands anywhere on me... but I guess I’m into whenever they’re on my neck. Like when ya’ grab onto the back of it when I’m fucking you.”

“Would that happen to extend to me choking you?” Ren casually asked as he took the phone to skim for another question, “it’s not something I’ve ever done though.”

“Mmm...” Ranmaru tilted his head as the thought ran through his head, Ren’s slender fingers curled around his neck as they were fucking, “...I’m down to try it once.”

“Okay~ when was the last time you masturbated? And bonus question, to what?” Ren asked, “we both get one bonus question.”

“Uh huh...” Ranmaru nodded as he didn’t need to think long about this one, “yesterday morning, in the shower. I was just thinkin’ of you looking pretty on your knees for me and suckin’ me dry.”

“Delicious,” Ren licked at his lips as his hand picked up the pace on his leaking cock, “that explains the ever so romantic text I got during our lunch break.”

“And yet you still met with me because you’re my cock hungry slut,” Ranmaru said as Ren unconsciously bit at his lower lip, “bet your fans wouldn’t even be shocked that you’re so easy for me.”

“Only for my Ran,” Ren replied as he softly bucked into his hand, “I last got off this morning, when you were out on your run. I woke up all horny and you weren’t there...”

“Blame Ai and his strict exercise regimen for that,” Ranmaru sighed as he sped up the strokes on his own length, “ya’ know I hate leaving you like that.”

“You should make it up to me,” Ren said as those beautiful, blown blue eyes locked with Ranmaru’s, “I was stuck having to take care of myself and it was  _ so  _ unfair.”

Ranmaru caught himself before his body moved and swiped up the phone instead, “fuck you, I was going to blow you, but you wanted to play fifty questions. You can wait a little longer.”

Ren let out a snort as Ranmaru found another question, “ya’ ever brag about me to your friends? Bonus question, what exactly did you brag about?”

“Oooh...” Ren hummed, “... you know that time we fucked in the dance practice room and you made me late to get dinner with Masa? Yeah, that time.”

Ranmaru laughed as he could imagine exactly how that conversation went, ah his poor kouhai, “and he didn’t walk out the fuckin’ moment you started blabbing?”

“He was more hungry than he was disgusted,” Ren said, “plus I think he’s just used to it by now, if there’s anyone who knows the complexities of my sex life~”

“So I should interrogate him on what turns ya’ on?” Ranmaru replied.

“I would love to see that, honestly,” Ren said, “it’d be like a sexy pop quiz.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ horn dog,” Ranmaru groaned as Ren giggled, “I don’t think I’ve ever gone into explicit detail... but ya’ know how Reiji can get when he’s drunk.”

Ren nodded as Ranmaru didn’t need to elaborate, “so he was goin’ on about whatever dude he fucked that week and I may have bragged a little about you.”

“Aww, that makes me feel so special babe,” Ren said as he went to pick up the phone, “what did you say?”

“Somethin’ about you being an expert at taking my dick,” Ranmaru said, “I was pretty wasted too...”

“No lie detected there,” Ren said, “...this question seems fitting, which of our friends would you want to fuck?”

“That’s a loaded question if I’ve ever heard one,” Ranmaru clicked his tongue as his hand left his dick in favor of crawling forward into Ren’s space, “and don’t ya’ think it’s time to move on to the main course already?”

Ren’s eyes flicked from the phone to Ranmaru as his hand was pushed away from his cock. Ranmaru’s head sunk down into his lap and he ran his tongue over the tip of the shaft, letting his fingers reach for the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear to tug it down further. He seemed to get his answer in the form of Ren sliding his fingers into his hair and dropping the phone onto the nightstand as he lifted his hips. 

Ranmaru wouldn’t mind doing this again, maybe they could get past the fifth question next time...

~

**Author's Note:**

> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
